Kim Possible Meets The Dixie Chicks!
by AtomicFire
Summary: Went to a Dixie Chicks concert, listened to the songs live and got inspired, just happens I got KP inspired! [COMPLETE]


AN: Songfics that aren't really songfics... more like short stories inspired by songs. On Wednesday, August 9th 2006 I attended the Dixie Chicks concert at the Halifax Metro Center and completely enjoyed it. I've seen a few live bands in my time but the power and purity of the performance I saw that night stunned me. Those three ladies and their musicians are true artists and I was inspired by their art to create my own works of the imagination. Please enjoy. Don't own Kim Possible or any of the songs mentioned. The song that inspired the tale is the title for that tale.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Kim Possible Meets The Dixie Chicks! **

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_Voice Inside My Head_ - Dixie Chicks - 'Taking The Long Way' (2006)**

She had been so young and so stupid back then, scared and alone.

Ten years ago, she had cried so many nights that summer, she knew what her heart had wanted but peer pressure and her own fear would not let her have it. He had been so clueless, he never had noticed how much she was interested in him, all she would have had to do was tell him.

Tara King-Mankey sat on her couch, her mind in a world that never happened as her husband played with their only child, a rare occurrence.

The voice in her head created an image where the man sitting on the floor didn't have frosted tips and a dour expression, but was a natural blonde with a goofy grin.

She had let Bonnie convince her that he was not worth her time, a loser, a froob. She had made the mistake of believing her 'best' friend. After how she had treated him, just to fit in with the crowd, she had no reason to expect anything from him.

Then the prom, all hope had left, she had truly been alone in a crowded room.

She had watched the news that morning, Team Possible had triumphed again with him right there by her side.

The voice in her head saying he should be with her instead.

It happened every time she felt down, some part of her mind wondered what life would be like with Ron around. His goofy smile, his cooking, those strong arms and that blonde hair she spent every night dreaming about as a teenager.

He had children of his own now, Kim had given him a beautiful set of twins, a boy and a girl. The voice wouldn't stop as much as she protested that she had made the right choice.

She thought back over the past ten years as she tried to shake off the persistent daydream. Alone for almost eight years she had met up with Josh again, a chance meeting at a bus stop in Go City. They had rediscovered something they thought they both wanted, but the years had changed everything.

He hadn't touched her since Veronica was born. _I don't know if I even want him to touch me anymore._

She now had not only a husband, but a child. But she knew the voice would never let go of what Ron could have meant to her.

She knew she had to believe in the choice she made, the life she had built with Josh, no matter how bad it was. She had to believe things were better off this way. But there was always the voice inside her head.

AN: After listening to this song while chipping away at 'Hayabusa' my muse presented me a vision of what might be, Tara regretting her own inaction when it came to Ron. A bit of a dark future. But it's what my mind created when I listened.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_Easy Silence_ - Dixie Chicks - 'Taking The Long Way' (2006)**

The call from Dr. Director made her head reel, she had sent them in against Gemini with little information and of course he had gotten away. The power cell he had stolen was destroyed in the confusion but Global Justice didn't take the blame. Now it was splashed across the TV's in the stores downtown, the failure of Team Possible. All the messages were skewed, Kim was shown as being reckless, Ron was shown as being a bumbler. _At least they got his name right._

All of it left her unable to think, her mind paralyzed.

The airplanes overhead and the buses and cars streaming down the street beside her made her want to scream. Everyone was moving and no one was really looking at anything. People looked at her, they all knew, there was no way they couldn't.

Suddenly she stopped and realized what was missing, what would make things better. Pulling out her cellphone she hit the first speed dial.

"Yeah, I know... meet me there honey?" She smiled at the response and hurried to her refuge.

As she climbed the familiar well worn wood treads she thought about the day and felt the stress rise, but she knew the cure was close.

The easy silence she found in her lovers arms made everything right again. They knew neither had to say a word, just be in the peaceful quiet that he created with his loving caresses. His simple, childlike view of the world always helped her see things and people in a better light, even if all he did was hold her when nothing seemed to be going her way. Since she was four it had been that way. He of the blonde cowlick had always kept the parts of the world that scared her at bay as she did the same for him.

Hours stretched by before they again spoke. How they were being crucified in the media was the worst thing they faced, hadn't they helped all these people, saved them time and time again? It seemed like nothing mattered when confronted with a failure. Ron flipped on the radio to be confronted with more, the news became almost like a pack of screeching monkeys, politicians were calling for inquiries. They knew Wade had everything recorded and they had done everything possible but the outcome wouldn't be what hurt, it would be the process to get there that brought the most pain. Again Kim felt numb until she leaned back and felt his heart beat at a slow and steady rhythm. Her mind drifted back to days past, before GJ got involved and life got complicated, when it was just Ron, Rufus and herself without a care in the world in this tree house. She wished she could have acknowledged her feelings for Ron so much sooner, this was all she needed in the world, this was her sanctuary.

And as Ron turned off the radio and hit play on his MP3 player Kim couldn't help but be taken in by the words of the song that filled the space as she settled into her lovers arms and took comfort in the easy silence.

_The easy silence that you make for me_

_It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me_

_And the peaceful quiet you create for me_

_And the way you keep the world at bay for me_

_The way you keep the world at bay for me_

_The way you keep the world at bay_

AN: A bit of Kim/Ron... well... easy silence. Someone as dedicated and driven as Kim is must be overwhelmed by the world at times. Someone like Ron with his outward looking vision and his trust in the good nature of humanity would provide a rock for Kim in those times of need. That's the image this song conjured.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_A Home_ - Dixie Chicks - 'Home' (1998)**

Kimberly Anne Possible was alone in life and she knew it was her own fault.

Bonnie, Will Du, even Dr. Director had told her he would be a hindrance. Listening to them had been her greatest mistake.

She had pushed him away, her mind ignoring her heart, her logic overcoming her emotion. She had been young, the emotion had scared her, and as time had shown her, she had been wrong.

He had been crushed, she never knew until the days after how much she really was his world. She had thought what she was feeling was dangerous, but until she saw how he reacted she never knew how dangerous. To Ron it had been like a knife to the guts, one that had been shared amongst their friends as the shock of what she did spread. Monique, her Parents, Tara... all had tried to change her mind, all had tried to make her acknowledge her true emotions.

When she hadn't and let him leave without a goodbye he had learned how bad of a mistake she had made.

She had stated training, joined Global Justice and quickly became their star agent. She had few friends so she compensated for it by throwing herself into her work. Even with the missions and the training she still had to go home sometime.

_It's not really a home, it's just a house._

The dreams were the worst.

She would awake in her bed, blonde hair next to her red on the pillow. She would walk down the upstairs hall of her townhouse and come to her spare room, but it was painted pink, not off white... and there, in a crib, was a beautiful baby girl with green eyes and blonde hair.

She had stopped counting the nights she had cried herself back to sleep.

Ron was far from alone.

After two years in Japan, he had returned and soon become engaged to Tara... _she had taken advantage of my mistake._ Seems she had comforted him before he left and wrote him everyday he was gone, she had even visited him there. One little boy and another child on the way. Kim knew, she had watched them from the trees many a night. They were so happy, compared to her they had a simple place and were less well off but they had a home, not just a house.

_It all could have been mine, he could have been mine!_

She had listened to her pride when her heart cried out for him. Now she awoke every day in a house that would never be a home.

AN: A dark Kim tale, what might have resulted from pride and the thoughts of others overriding the voice of the heart. The consequences for not listening to the heart can be severe as Kim realized. What good is a house without the love of a family to fill it.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I hope everyone enjoyed these little tales, I had to prove to myself I could write something short again after two LONG chapters on my main stories.

Please read and review, I want to know what you think!


End file.
